


Living Large

by FrizzleFry



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Bottom Ivan, Dildos, F/M, Fisting, Focused on Ivan, Large Insertion, large dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleFry/pseuds/FrizzleFry
Summary: "If you had asked him a few months ago, he probably would have said that he was a pretty vanilla guy. Then again, however, he had also thought that Mylène, pure, innocent Mylène, couldn't ever be as kinky as she turned out to be."





	Living Large

**Author's Note:**

> Ivan/Mylène is life.  
> Please enjoy this piece of Ivan taking stuff up the ass. :P

 

He gulped as he saw the dildo that was going to be inside him. It wasn't exactly fear, but he would be lying if he said that he wasn't a little bit apprehensive. All of this was still pretty new to him. It wasn't the first time they had done this, but it was definitely the first time with a dildo that big.  
“It's larger than I expected” He sounded unsure, but tried not to show it too much.  
“How big is it exactly?”  
Mylène sat down on the bed next to him and laid a hand on his chest, before answering his question.  
“8.5 inches,” she answered before giving him a small peck on the lips.

If you had asked him a few months ago, he probably would have said that he was a pretty vanilla guy. Then again, however, he had also thought that Mylène, pure, innocent Mylène, couldn't ever be as kinky as she turned out to be.  
Now she had a lustful look in her eyes, one that he had come to know by now, but still couldn't completely comprehend how she would hide that part of her so effortlessly in her everyday life.  
Shooting another glance at the dildo made him shiver in anticipation. A jolt of electricity shot through his spine, which didn't go unnoticed by his girlfriend, who had to hold back her excitement herself. They wanted to take it slow after all.

She carefully maneuvered herself onto his lap, directly facing him and giving him another kiss, more passionate and longer this time, when she felt his hands on her back pulling her towards him. She broke the kiss to do the same and they sat there, in a tight hug for a while, her chin resting on his shoulder and her fingers gradually traveling beneath his shirt and shooting pulses of heat through the skin of his back. She loved this: Being close to him like this, pressed against him. Even though he always seemed threatening and gruff, he was actually just like a huge teddy bear to her. He was soft in every important place, even a little bit jiggly, which she liked. She could just cuddle up against his belly or his chest and stay like that for hours, which she sometimes did.

He shivered when he felt her fingers on his skin. Small pulses of heat lit up where ever she touched him. Her tiny frame still pressed against him and his arms wrapped tightly around her back, he could feel her breathing softly against his neck. He gasped, when he felt her fingers invading the back of his pants and her voice sounded softly in his ear.  
“You wanna continue, big boy?”  
Instead of answering directly he let his fingers wander to the rim of her shirt and started to pull it upward. Soon it was thrown onto the ground along with his own. Leaning into another kiss, Mylène put a hand onto his crotch, noticing that he was already hard.  
They both started unbuttoning their pants and soon they too were thrown to the clothes pile on the floor.

Ivan reached around his girlfriends back to unzip her bra, while she was grinding her crotch on the erection straining against the fabric of his boxers at an agonizing pace. He bit his lip as he felt her lips on his neck, leaving a trail of kisses on his skin and slowly working her way down.  
Fist to his chest, then to his navel, which was when she also started using one hand to take off her own panties. Finally, she arrived at the edge of his boxers and started to pull them down. He muttered a soft “Oh god” when he felt her breath on his member.

“You know, what comes next.” She said as she grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand next to his bed. The boy nodded as he turned around and knelt down with his butt in the air, giving Mylène her favorite view of him. She had a little bit of regret, that she was not going to get fucked that day, as the observed her boyfriends dick dangling between his legs, the tip glistening with precum, but it was going to be OK. His ass was definitely more on the plump side as far as men are concerned, only fitting his a little bit stockier build. As far as Mylène was concerned, it was definitely his best aesthetic feature.

 

She lubed up one finger and started prodding at his hole. He let out a small moan at the feeling of the intrusion, being reminded of why he loved it so much. After a few moments she deemed him ready so she inserted her second finger. Slowly but surely it disappeared inside of him and she started to do a scissoring motion inside of him. Ever so often her fingers brushed against his prostate and he let out a small grunt.  
The third finger was the furthest he could go the first time they did this. By now it was a lot easier, but it still took some time before it became pleasurable.  
Mylène was always amazed at the way his hole swallowed her, the way it was stretching around her fingers, the warmth inside of her boyfriend, the squishy feeling of his insides.  
“Do you think you're ready?” She asked and he nodded approvingly.  
“Just go slow, Ok?” She pulled out of the boy, leaving him to feel empty, before grabbing the toy and lubing it up. This thing was really built do destroy. The length was one thing, but the girth was really what concerned her. It's diameter was definitely bigger than three of her fingers.

He wasn't prepared, when he felt the tip of the toy against his hole. He couldn't have been prepared. Seeing it was one thing, but feeling it, he would have sworn, that is had grown during the last minute. Fuck. He let out a pained grunt, as the tip was pushed into him. Then he felt it exit him again.  
“No, no...don't stop, just give me a minute.” Mylène obeyed his orders, pushing back in again.  
He tried to suppress his grunts and yelps, not wanting to worry his girlfriend...with a debatable degree of success. He was oozing precum like crazy. Just the thought of the thinner part of the tip feeling like that already turned him on so much, that it eventually overpowered the pain.  
“Continue.” He felt like he was split in half, when the fat part of the tip forced it's way inside of him. 'This is it' he thought to himself.  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck...”, he muttered, more to himself than to Mylène.  
Then, plop, the tip was completely inside. He felt like he would come any moment now, already. The stinging pain was now completely gone, replaced by the ecstasy of feeling like he was torn apart. It was not really the feeling itself that turned him on about this. It was the thought of a huge thing forcing it's way into him, that made it so good.

Just when he wanted to urge his girlfriend to continue, he felt the intrusion again. The huge dildo slowly forcing it's way through his intestines, inch by inch getting deeper and deeper. He felt it brush against his prostate the whole time, sending a continuous stream of extra pleasure through his abdomen. He let out another grunt, as the dildo reached a spot, where it became suddenly uncomfortable and it wouldn't go further inside.  
“Wait...Let's change positions.” Ivan suggested and looked at Mylène, who nodded.  
The boy lied down on his back and pulled his legs to his chest, to give perfect access to his ass, and it worked: Mylène was able to push deeper into him.

After a few minutes the dildo was all the way inside of Ivan. He had never felt so incredibly full in his life. And never was he as horny as then. The girl started to slowly work it in and out of her friend, and took everything in. The way his hole stuck to the dildo while she pulled it out, the puddle of precum that was pooling on his belly, his labored breathing, his grunts, his moans, the flush on his cheeks, the way he was squirming beneath her. She had never seen him so incredibly sexy.

Then she pulled it out completely. Ivan felt empty. His hole was gaping, trying to close around something, that wasn't there. Red and bruised, but needy...as needy as the boy it belonged to. Then, in one swift motion, she forced it into him, abruptly and without warning.  
He screamed. Pleasure, pain, everything. He was pushed over the edge. “Fuck.” It was intense. His whole body spasmed as his load shot onto his stomach, chest and face. He never had such a huge orgasm or such a huge amount of cum in his life, but he wasn't satisfied yet.  
“Again...” he cried out in between his moans, while his hole was still clenching around the intrusion, and his pleas were heard. Again it was pulled out, just to be rammed inside.  
He cried out. His whole body shook. It would have been so painful, if it hadn't been so hot.  
Again he felt the dildo leave him, and again it was pushed in, but this time Mylène started a continuous rhythm again.

 

He cried out with every thrust and every time he he felt the fingers holding the toy brush against his hole, until he suddenly felt her push further and they slipped inside of him as well, stretching him even further and pushing a little bit further inside of him.  
He screamed as he suddenly felt a bit of pain again and it pushed him over the edge a second time. This time with a little bit less cum, but even more intensity. He squirmed as he rode out his orgasm while still being assaulted now with the added stimulation.

“Use the other hand, too.” His voice was hoarse and weak, but it was heard, as he felt the fingertips of a second hand brutally force him further open. Mylène stopped the pace with her first hand, as her formerly free hand was pushed deeper inside until she stopped at the thickest part, then balled it into a fist, while Ivan was screaming his lungs out from the intensity. With the hand holding the dildo she started to thrust in and out again, while she held her fist in place. With every thrust she pushed deeper and deeper inside.  
The boy was clawing at the bedsheets, eyes shut, screaming even louder with every thrust and he could have sworn, he could feel his stomach bulging. After a while he tried to put his own fingers inside of himself, too, pushing himself just a little bit more, and then his third orgasm hit him. A final cry, as his hips thrust in the air, this time shooting even past his face and onto the wall. He could feel his hole clenching, pulling against it with his fingers, while Mylène continued her assault on his intestines, pushing in almost to her elbow with every thrust.

Finally satisfied, he tried to sit up, only to find that he was too drained of energy to move.  
A faint “I love you” left his lips, while Mylène pulled out of him, and laid down beside him, snuggling up to his chest.  
“Love you, too. How was it?”  
“Amazing.” He answered.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review to let me know what I can do better.


End file.
